villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Richard Sionis
Richard Sionis is the main antagonist of the Gotham episode "The Mask" and a minor character in "Rise of the Villains: Damned If You Do". A rich businessman and owner of Sionis Investments, before hiring any new employees, he forced them to take part in all out brawl inside an abandoned building, mostly for his own entertainment. The last man standing would get the job. Though it did not have to be to the death, he cared nothing if it was and at least four people died in his previous fights. It is later revealed that he killed 22 people. He makes an appearance in the second season in which he is seen being held at Arkham Asylum and is killed after the breakout orchestrated by Theo Galavan. He is portrayed by Todd Stashwick. History Season 1 One of the bodies, from his previous fights washed up on the docks. Upon investigating, Nygma found the victim had bitten off his attackers thumb, this led to Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock investigating. Going to Sionis industries, they noticed that all his employee's had scars or cuts. Confronting Sionis himself, he gave a talk romanticizing combat and bloodshed itself and how he believed it took a similar killer instinct to achieve in business, something which Jim Gordon (himself a war veteran) was not impressed with. Later, while investigating one of the buildings where he supposedly had fights, Sionis' goons got the drop on Jim and captured him. Interested in seeing the fire in Jim, Sionis set three potential candidates against him promising them the job and a million dollars bonus for killing Jim. However, Jim managed to beat them and Sionis himself attacked with a katana, but was no match for Jim. He was defeated, and was later incarnated in Arkham Asylum for over 20 murders. Season 2 After having been caught by Jim, Sionis was imprisoned at Arkham Ayslum. In there, Sionis takes a liking to new inmate Barbara Kean and does her a favour by getting her a telephone. Sionis, along with other inmates, are broken out of Arkham by Theo Galvan and given the opportunity to be part of a group of criminals. However, Sionis turns down the offer and wants to take Barbara with him. Sionis is then stabbed to death by Theo's sister Tabitha. Episode appearances Season 1 *"The Mask" Season 2 *"Rise of the Villains: Damned If You Do" Trivia *The character is loosely based off the character Black Mask, whose name is Roman Sionis in the comic continuity. It is unknown if this version of the character is a relation to a Roman Sionis in the Gotham continuity. Gallery Richard Sionis Black Mask.jpg|Richard Sionis in his black warrior mask. Richard and Gordon.png|Richard faces off with Jim Gordon. Richard in Arkham Asylum.png|Richard in Arkham Asylum. Richard captured.png|Richard captured by Theo Galavan along with his fellow inmates. Richard strangled.png|Richard being strangled by Tabitha Galavan shortly before his murder. Category:Business Villains Category:Arena Masters Category:Psychopath Category:Rich Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Mass Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Weaklings Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal maniac Category:DC Villains Category:Gotham Villains Category:Legacy Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Deceased Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:In love villains Category:Liars Category:Protective Villains Category:Fighter Category:Inmates Category:Criminals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sadomasochists Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Man-Hunters Category:Recurring villain Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Villains